leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tempo de Recarga
:: Tempo de Recarga O Tempo de Recarga (ou Cooldown/CD) é o tempo mínimo que um Campeão tem que esperar para usar uma habilidade, items ativos ou feitiços de invocador novamente. O tempo de recarga pode ser reduzid com itens, runas, talentos, , habilidades até um total de 45% de Redução do Tempo de Recarga. Veja Redução do Tempo de Recarga para mais informações. Tempo de Recarga dos Feitiços de Invocador Todos os feitiços de invocador tem um tempo de recarga grande. Devido à seu impacto e tempo de recarga grande, decisões estratégicas e táticas podem ser feitas com base se os seus feitiços de invocador estão em cooldown. Portanto, é importante usa-los cuidadosamente. * Diminui o tempo de recarga de , e em 20%. *Feitiços de invocador NÃO são afetados por itens de redução de tempo de recarga como . Tempo de Recarga de Itens Itens ativáveis, como e , têm tempos de recarga que podem ser reduzidos com . Mas não diminuem com redução do tempo de recarga. Itens com efeitos passivos com tempo de recarga, como or , não são afetados por redução do tempo de recarga Itens com o mesmo nome compartilham um tempo de recarga global entre eles. Isso signufica que usar uma habilidade ativa de um item irá colocar todos os mesmos itens em tempo de recarga, na loja e no seu inventário. Por exemplo, se um campeão com 3 usa a habilidade ativa de uma , todas as 3 vão entrar em um tempo de recarga de 45 segundos. Além do mais, ao comprar uma nova durante os 45 segundos de tempo de recarga, a nova também vai entrar em tempo de recarga até que o tempo de recarga do item que você utilizou termine. Itens diferentes com efeitos parecidos não compartilham um tempo de recarga global. Um campeão pode ter e em seu inventário e pode usar um dos efeitos ativos de algum item sem fazer com que o outro entre em tempo de recarga. Tempo de Recarga de Campeões Tempos de Recarga Estáticos Tempos de Recarga estáticos não podem ser reduzidos por Redução de Tempo de Recarga. Esses incluem: * habilidades que mudam de forma (tempo de recarga estático global) * * , e Tempo de Recarga de Passivas As passivas naturais de alguns campeões possuem tempos de recarga. Essas passivas não podem ser ativadad durante o tempo de recarga. Os tempos de recarga de passivas naturais de campeões não podem ser reduzidos por redução de tempo de recarga. São consideradas passivas naturais: * * * * (Entra em tempo de recarga ao realizar qualquer ataque básico ou habilidades) * (Entra em tempo de recarga ao receber dano de qualquer fonte exceto de tropas) * * * (Entra em tempo de recarga ao receber dano de qualquer fonte) * (Entra em tempo de recarga ao receber dano não periódico) * * (Entra em tempo de recarga ao realizar qualquer ação) * * * * * Ammo cooldowns Ammo cooldowns is the ammo's recharge time. Ammo cooldowns can be reduced by cooldown reduction. Abilities that requires ammo can only be used while the champion has ammo and the ability is not on cooldown. Note: Only the ammo's recharge time of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * carrega uma Essência das Sombras a cada segudos. * carrega um míssel a cada segundos. * carrega uma torre a cada segundos. * carrega uma armadilha a cada segundos. * carrega uma carga a cada segundos. * carrega uma carga a cada segundos. * carrega uma semente a cada segundos (with the spell's passive it gives seconds). Delay Cooldown Delay Cooldown are when the ability will go on cooldown once the champion has finished casting all parts of the spell, or the period of casting the spell has finished. For example, will go on to cooldown once all three dash has been perform or the time period of which to cast all three dashes have ended. These include: * Damage Modifiers: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Multiple Dashes like: ** ** ** (only if Renekton strikes an enemy with the first dash) * Multiple Attacks like: ** (only if Darius lands a killing blow with the skill) ** ** ** *** ( is an exception to this rule) * Some Self-Buffs like: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Abilities like: ** ** ** ** ** ** cs:Cooldown de:Abklingzeit es:Enfriamiento zh:Cooldown